Tristan: The Boy Who Became a Young Prince
Tristan: The Boy Who Became a Young Prince is a VeggieTales episode. Subtitled "A Lesson in Courage", this VeggieTales episode is similar to Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen. Plot The story opens at 1:15 A.M. at a palace in the Rocky Mountains, where Clarence, King Louis's (King Shapespeare) right-hand-man (Larry the Cucumber), is throwing Prince Ringo out for insubordination (as he refused to make Louis's bed at the hour). A search is then intiated for a new Prince. Later that morning, Tristan (Junior Asparagus) and his cousin, Jazmine (Laura Carrot) are discussing about his friend who stole a slushee. Tristan lacks the courage to confront him, but Jazmine believes he shouldn't be afraid to do what's right. When Clarence drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the boys, he spots Jazmine and orders her to bow in her presence, but Jazmine refuses as she bows down to no one except God and Louis. Clarence then spots Tristan and has him taken to the palace with the other boys (though the relationship between Tristan and Jazmine is kept secret). At the palace, Louis and Clarence audition the boys to be the new prince. When Tristan takes the stage and sings, Louis is left in awe and the decision is made. However, Tristan does not wish to be a prince, but regardless he is crowned and ensconsed in his new life against her will. One day in the throne room of the palace, Louis is visited by the Masked Crusaders (Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) who plan to crush him with a hi-def TV while he looks closely at a cake. Jazmine, who is hiding in a corner to avoid Clarence, observes the plot and informs Tristan. Tristan warns Louis in time and the TV crashes harmlessly onto the cake. Louis thanks him for saving his life, but he indicates Jazmine, saying that the credit should be hers. Clarence banishes the Masked Crusaders to the Island of Perpetual Excessive Giggling for their crimes of attempting to crush Louis and for entering the throne room uninvited. Though Louis believes he is safe, Clarence convinces him that a greater threat awaits, which a family cannot be trusted. Unaware that Clarence is talking about Jazmine, Louis unwittingly authorizes an edict to have her and her family banished to the Island of Perpetual Excessive Giggling. Jazmine finds the edict posted among other posters and visits Tristan on his balcony at the palace. She appeals to him to reveal Clarence's plans to Louis, but he is afraid as he lacks courage to confront Louis and struggles with what to do. While Jazmine reminds him that he need not fear to do what's right, action does not come easy for Tristan. Twice, he attempts to inform Louis, and both times he fails, lamely inviting Louis and Clarence to dinner instead. Meanwhile, Clarence attempts to get Jazmine to bow to him again and threatens to have his banishment carried out immediately when he refuses. His attempt is foiled when Louis utterly humiliates him by declaring his plan to throw a parade in Jazmine's honor for saving his life. On his third attempt, Tristan is finally able to muster up the courage to face Louis, and in the process unveils Clarence's scheme, forcing Louis to banish him to the Island of Perpetual Excessive Giggling. Jazmine ends up filling Clarence's former position as Louis's right-hand-man as Tristan, having saved his people, gazes out the side of the palace with a smile. Cast Songs Trivia Category:New episodes Category:Episodes